What now?
by Li1
Summary: Set 4 months after exodus. A view on Clark's return from Metropolis, will his parents forgive him? Will he finally work it out with Lana? C/L
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own smallville or any of the characters of smallville.  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so bear with me ok?  
  
Chapter 1: Back home  
  
"I can't believe this is happening, I've waited so long for this, and yet it all seems surreal. Just how exactly did I get here? I just wish I had a clue what to do, what to say, how to behave". Clark's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise that came from across the street. He had been standing on the other side of the road to the Talon and figuring out if he should go in or not. It had been 4 months since he'd last seen Lana and he had no idea what he could possibly say to her. "She probably doesn't love me anymore, she must be so mad at me! I still can't believe I just left like that, how could I abandon someone like that."  
  
He kept thinking about all the crazy things that had happened to him over these months and he finaly being able to get rid of that red kryptonite ring. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten free from Jor-el and that stupid ring, but somehow, one day, he woke up in the middle of a busy street in Metropolis and was surprised to see that the ring along with his father's voice were gone, just like that. It was all very confusing to him, but he was just glad that it was all over. He finaly could return to Smallville, and to everyone he loved. But as he stood across the street form the Talon, feared that perhaps the one he loved had just moved on. He drifted away in his thoughts of how long it had been, and what he could say to get her to forgive him, the only thing he knew was that he would have to tell her the truth. After all that he had put her through she at least deserve that much honesty. Once again, he was distracted by the same loud noise, and this time he lifted his had, that had been bowed since he started to think about Lana, and all the things that happened. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that the sound was coming from the Talon. He used his x-ray vision, and was worried about what he saw. Inside, two men one with a gun and another one with baseball bat were vandalizing, breaking chairs, tables, they seemed to want something. Then Clark looked a little to their left, and there she was. Lana was scared, and heartbroken to see the place she loved so much being torn apart. She tried to reason with the men, but it was worthless. She was crying, she didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
"What do you want? Please you want the money, you can take it" she cried out in despair.  
  
"We wanna know where that boyfriend of yours is?" said the man holding the gun.  
  
"I don't know where he is alright?! He's been gone for 4 months, I don't know if he'll ever come back." These words had been the hardest for her to say, because it reminded her of the pain she felt the day he left, and all the days and nights she would cry in her room, she had again been abandoned. "There must be something wrong with me, everyone I ever love just leaves." Talking about him took her back to that day, the day she'd worked up the courage to tell him she loved him, and it also made her realize that she still did. After all this time she just hadn't forgotten him.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time, where is that Kent kid?"  
  
"I told you I don't know" she was scared, but at the same time confused, why were those guys asking about Clark? What did they want with him? Her expression suddenly changed, she looked pale, shocked, overwhelmed to see the door open and Clark come in. She didn't believe her eyes, she thought she was imagining it, like she had so many times. But was amazed to see that her eyes were not playing tricks on her, it really was him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Saving the girl

Chapter 2: Saving the girl  
  
"If you want me I suggest you leave her alone and come and get me." Clark said, fury in his eyes, the thought of someone hurting Lana was unbearable.  
  
"Clark ..." Lana just couldn't say anything else, she felt her heart stop for a second, and then start beating so hard she could hardly take it.  
  
"So you're Clark Kent, I think you should lose the hero act, or your girl here ..." the man holding the gun said pointing it at Lana. He seemed to be the brain of the operation, since the other guy just stared and didn't say anything, his job was basically to break stuff, and he was pretty good at it too.  
  
"Lana ... , I'm ..." he found it hard to search for words, she looked so beautiful, just the way he had dreamt of her everyday, and she also looked so scared, he just wanted to kill those guys for making her feel like that. "I'm about to do something that you probably won't understand, but I promise I will explain everything to you, just remember that I love you." He said this his heart aching in anticipation of what she might think when she discovered he was an alien.  
  
"Hey kid, I don't think you heard me right ," the guy didn't finish his sentence when he realized that he was gunless and the bat guy was knocked off on the ground. "How did you ... It's not possible ." the man looked around in disbelief, not knowing exactly what had just happened but he knew he had to get out of there. He made a run to the door, but there was Clark standing in front of him.  
  
"Not so fast, now before I let you go you are gonna have to tell me who sent you."  
  
"He said he would kill me if I told anyone, he... he said you would be a problem, I just didn't listen, oh my God, he knew just what you would do. He knew you would show up if I threatened this girl, and he knew you would stop me." The guy was going on and on, not stopping at once, he was speaking too fast and was breathless.  
  
"Who? Who knew about me? I'd start speaking or I won't leave enough of you for him to kill, if you don't tell me his name you will get to him praying to be killed."  
  
Lana just stood there, motionless. She couldn't believe her eyes, how was Clark able to move so fast? She didn't have words, she couldn't think about it, or talk about it, so she just stood there staring at him, hardly even hearing him, however two words caught her attention, that name, how did they not think of it sooner.  
  
"It , it was Lionel Luthor" the terrified man let out in fear.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?!" was all Clark could say, he let his body fall and in this mean time the man ran past him and out the door. Clark was so confused, just how did Mr. Luthor find out about him, and what did he want him for. He then remembered Lana was standing there. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Lana, I , I can explain. Just give me a chance." He pleaded  
  
" I just don't understand, I don't know Clark. You come back after 4 months without even a letter or anything to say you were ok, and you come back now, and you just moved so fast, and I just ..." she let out, there were just too many emotions flowing though her and she just couldn't make sense of her words.  
  
" Lana, I know how hard it must have been, trust me it was hard for me too, but I can explain everything, please, I love you too much to lose you now, just when I was finally able to make it back home. I need you to understand, I need you to know everything, no more secrets, no more lies, I promise, just hear me out. If you ever meant what you said about not giving up on me this is the time to use it." He didn't know how to act in front of her freaked out face.  
  
" Of course I meant it Clark, I'm sorry for being this way but it is really difficult to understand. I spent so much time trying to get over you, thinking you would never come back ..."  
  
" And are you? Over me, I mean" he asked in sad tone, that was the worst thing he could think of happening on his way back, he wasn't even worried about facing his parents, since he knew where they stood, or at least his father. He was so sure that with his mother it would be so much easier, she missed her a lot, and couldn't wait to see her, but right now, he just had to sort things out with Lana.  
  
" No, I'm not. How can you even think that? Did you think you'd walk in here and find me with someone else already? I really do love you Clark, I couldn't move on that fast.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana, I just was so scared of coming back and finding you so mad at me that you didn't love me anymore. I'm so sorry I hurt you like that, I know how it is for you when people leave, just know I didn't do it because I wanted to."  
  
" Then why did you Clark?" she interrupted him.  
  
" I will explain everything, would you just come to my house with me? It's just that I haven't been there yet and I wanna see how my parents are doing. My dad was mad at me, I'm still afraid to face him, and my mom, God, she must be devastated. I was responsible for the baby's death." As he said this, his expression went from worried to sad, he couldn't bear that he had something to do with the baby's death.  
  
" Clark, I just can't believe that you could ever hurt anyone on purpose, how?"  
  
"I'll explain later, come on, the sooner we get home the sooner I get to tell you everything" and with that, they exited the Talon, Lana just locked the door and placed the sign that said "Closed". 


	3. Chapter 3: Making amends

Chapter 3: Making amends  
  
Lana and Clark walked to his house and hardly talked through out the way, they were both lost in their own thoughts. He kept thinking about how he would deal with his parents, and then having to tell her, he was scared he would lose her if she knew, that had always been his reason not for telling her. Lana just kept thinking about what would be so important that would make Clark leave, and what he could possibly have done to hurt the baby. But at the same time she kept thinking how great it was that he was back, just seeing his face again, having him right there by her side, it felt wonderful "Maybe this time we can be together, maybe now nothing will get in our way. I don't care what he has to tell me, because it would never be enough to make me stop loving him." At this thought Lana grabbed Clark's hand. He was surprised, but he just smiled and kept walking, holding her hand. To be able to touch her again was heaven, he loved the way her skin felt against his, the way she was so delicate, so sweet and caring, and kind. There was about a million things he could say about Lana Lang, and just looking at her was enough to know all of those things. Clark suddenly stopped. He looked up to his house. It still looked the same, the same way he'd left it. As soon as he got closer to the door, his mom came running out of the house and throwing herself in his arms. She was crying.  
  
"Clark, oh my god, I was so worried, I thought we'd never see you again, honey!" she was crying so much it was hard to understand what she was saying. "Your father and I are sorry that you felt so responsible for the baby, sweetie. We hurt so much because we lost it, but you are our son, as much as the baby would have been. And we love you, and whatever you did we know you did it because you thought you were protecting us. I am proud of you Clark, and as angry as your father was, he is too."  
  
Clark was crying so hard he could only mouth the words "I'm sorry" really quietly, but loud enough for his mom to hear him. He just stood there holding his mom, he missed her so much. Only then his dad came out from the barn where he'd been doing the farm work. Clark let go of his mom, and just stared at his dad.  
  
"Jonathan, aren't you gonna give your son a hug?" Martha asked  
  
"Of course I am." And with that he hugged Clark. "I'm sorry I made you feel so guilty you had to run away Clark, but I needed you to see the consequences there can be when we do something without thinking it through. But I never meant to be so harsh on you, son. And for that I am sorry. I'm just glad you're back here with your mom and I." Then realizing Lana was just standing there, tears in her eyes from all the apologizing there had been, he added " And Lana". She smiled, gave Mrs. Kent a hug.  
  
" Mom, dad, I've decided that I'm gonna tell Lana everything. Before you say anything, I have to if I'm going to explain why I went away, and my superspeed, and she deserves to know the truth even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore after I tell her. And I know you're going to say it is a pretty big secret for her to keep, but I trust her with all my heart and I know she would never tell anyone." Saying that he looked at his parents both anxious and hopeful.  
  
"Clark it is your decision to make, and we know we can trust her. We just worry about her getting hurt, and involved when someone wants to expose you." Martha said lovingly. "And you are right, she does deserve to know, at least if it were me I'd wanna know."  
  
"I promise whatever it is will be safe with me Mrs. Kent." Lana said reassuring Martha.  
  
"Well, I guess it's up to you now Clark." Said his dad.  
  
" I will be in the loft if you need me." He told his mom and dad as he guided Lana to his loft. 


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or any of it's characters, they all belong to warner brothers.  
  
Hey guys, this is chapter 4, I'm sorry the letters got so mixed up in the last three, this is my first fanfiction, and I didn't know that it had to be done one chapter at a time. Sorry about that. I'll try and fix it this time.  
  
So, here it is.  
  
Chapter 4: Telling the truth  
  
Lana followed Clark into the loft. She could see in Clark's face just all the anxiety, fear he was feeling. She only imagined what his big secret was, she had a pretty good idea of what it could be, after all, she had seen that display of super speed at the Talon. But it really wasn't enough to prepare her for what she was about to hear. She felt scared and relieved at the same time. Scared because she just didn't know what to expect, and relieved because she was finally going to find out Clark's biggest secret, he trusted her enough to share with her all the pain he felt for having to carry that burden, sure it was also a gift and it made him special, but it just brought too much agony, too much hurt.  
  
"Lana, ." Clark started in an attempt to find the right words to say. The truth was that he was terrified, he didn't want to lose her, these past few months without her had been the hardest of his life, "it is one thing to live your life without ever having her, it is completely different one to have her and then have to spend it without her" he thought. And for what? Sometimes he just wished he has never come to Earth in the first place, it would have spared him a lot of pain. But he was here, and now he was faced with the greatest challenge he could ever imagine, tell the girl he loves that he is actually an alien, from a planet called Krypton who came down on the day of the meteor shower, he same one that had killed her parents, and that he had all this amazing powers. He only dreamed that she would take it ok.  
  
"Yes, Clark ." She interrupted as he thoughts were drifting away.  
  
"I don't want you to hate me, or get freaked out or something. I just ask that you remember that how much I love you, and know that I would never do anything to hurt, that is why I haven't told you this before. Please Lana, I couldn't bear to lose you." Clark pleaded, he just felt so bad, he was too scared to do this, he thought of backing off, but he just knew he couldn't do that.  
  
"Clark, I know that. I would never ever think you would do anything to hurt me. I love you, and nothing you could say would make stop loving you" She said in the sweetest way she knew, trying to make him feel a bit better and more comfortable with the whole situation.  
  
"But Lana, I have hurt you before, I never intended to, but sometimes my gifts seem to sneak up on me." He shook his head, looked away from her, and headed to the window.  
  
"Your gifts? You mean like what you did back in the Talon? Clark, what else can you do?" To Clark's surprise, she didn't look freaked or anything like that, she just looked truly intrigued and curious. But he just knew all that would change when he told her the whole truth.  
  
"I can shoot fire from my eyes, I have x-ray vision, I am so strong I'm pretty much indestructible." He had been thinking a lot about how to say it, but he just decided to say it without further do. At this point, he was looking down, he couldn't stand looking into her eyes, he was afraid of what he might see.  
  
" . I don't really know what to say . so , like, . what are you?" Just the way she said didn't hurt Clark as much as he had thought. He was confused, but he felt it in her voice that she wasn't feeling at all as weird as he was.  
  
"I don't understand Lana, you don't seem too concerned. I was going to ask you not to think I am a freak, but I feel like I won't have to." Clark was really puzzled, how was it that she was so ok with this. Did she not care?  
  
"Listen Clark, I confess I am a little overwhelmed, but it is just that this explain so much that it is making me relieved, I don't know if it makes any sense, but know that I would never stop talking to you over something like this, it just makes even more special in my eyes." Lana said this staring straight at his eyes, and he just couldn't believe that was happening, of all the ways he had imagined for this conversation, this one had never been an option, not even in his dreams.  
  
"But Lana, I still have so much to tell you, how can you be so sure it won't be too much for you. I mean, god, I don't know what I mean, I don't know what I am saying, you just caught me off guard, I never expected you to be this way." He said looking at her face, he was now a little less frightened knowing what to expect.  
  
"I am this way because I love you! And what I am feeling is so strong that I can just assure you that it won't go away like this. I know you Clark, what you are telling me doesn't change that, you are the one person that I know who would go out of your way to help me, you're the one who's always there for me", she started moving closer to him, "you're the one who is always saving me, you're the one who makes everything seems ok even when it's all a mess. I love you." And with that she kissed him. Tears coming out her eyes, she just held on to him, her lips locked to his, they just drifted away in a passionate and tender and sweet kiss, it was full of emotions, full of all the things they wanted to say but hadn't yet, all the dreams and hopes they had for their future along with the fear and anticipation.  
  
Lana was the one to break it off.  
  
"It doesn't mean you're off the hook, Mr. You still have to tell me the rest." She said with big smile on her face. Clark laughed.  
  
The day passed them by, as they sat in the couch in the loft, and Clark told Lana all about krypton and green and red kryptonite, and Jor-el and all those times he had saved her, the stuff that happened with Chloe right when he had finally asked Lana out . everything, he really told everything there was to know about him and his powers. When he was done it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he felt good about it.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked Lana as he ran his hand through her hair in the sweetest way.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I think. I'm sorry, I am just absorbing everything you just told me, you know, it is a lot of information that I will have to think a lot about, if I wanna understand you, which I do" She said, turning his head to face him. He smiled.  
  
"That smile is going to be the end of me" she said with a cute grin.  
  
"And YOU are gonna be the end of me!" He said looking deeply into her eyes. With that he cupped her face and brought it close enough for him to kiss her. It was intense, and he just kept running his hands along her face and through her hair. The kiss just had so much love in it, and it was at the same time, passionate and innocent. They pulled apart, and he hugged her.  
  
She just sat there, head resting on his shoulders, and it felt so right, so real, how could she have ever lived without it? She opened her eyes, and her daydreams were interrupter when she saw the clock and realized the time.  
  
"Clark, it is 3 am" She said rapidly pulling away from his arms, not wanting to.  
  
"Is it that late already? Or should I say that early?" He said smiling.  
  
"I gotta go, Chloe and Mr. Sullivan are probably worried about me, I can't believe I forgot to call and let them know I was here." She moved her hands around like she was really concerned.  
  
"Calm down, Lana. Let's go, I will walk you home. I am sure I can get you there in no time." He said grinning.  
  
Lana looked at him and smiled. They went down the stairs and out of the loft. It was a beautiful night. Clark then picked Lana up in his arms, and sped to Chloe's house, leaving nothing but the echoe of Lana's laughter.  
  
  
  
Sorry it was too long, but that's just the way I write. I will update soon, hope you guys enjoy. 


End file.
